


"You won't miss me"

by ladystark25



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Phasma at the end of a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/pseuds/ladystark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this drabble as an answer to a Tumblr prompt. Captain Phasma/Kylo Ren <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You won't miss me"

**"You won’t miss me.”**

 

The flickering lights of holoscreens were suddenly replaced by a harsh streak of gleam so bright one could think it was an operating theatre and not the bedroom of the most important captain of the First Order. Captain Phasma entered her quarters setting off the automatic lighting system. She was so used to the artificial lights of spaceships that even when she was planetside, her first instinct in the mornings would always be to turn on a lamp before thinking of drawing the curtains.

Her quarters consisted of three simple rooms: a sitting room, a bedroom and a bathroom. She required no luxury or pomp; everything was functional, serving its purpose. Though she allowed herself one shelf for sentiment on which she kept valuable old Imperial relics and memorabilia from the time of Emperor Palpatine. Alongside the chromium uniform they were the only things she considered her own.

As she removed her helmet and armour plates she admired the noble objects. It was night-time on the Finalizer, an uneventful, but exhausting day was ending. After a quick shower she felt a pleasant haze of tiredness settling upon her like a heavy cloud. She hopped in her bed and a swift chill ran through her body as she stretched out on the cold sheet. A sudden memory from the previous day hit her.

 _"You won’t miss me.”_ Kylo Ren said lying on the very same bed she was in now as a kind of goodbye before he left for a mission. And she hadn’t missed him, hadn’t even thought of him all day… until this moment.

She felt alone in her cold bed. She missed finding the knight in her bed when her duties would keep her up late, she missed the warmth of his body, his arms around her, his lips on her neck… She had to stop herself from thinking about him further. She chastised herself for this moment of sentiment. This strange new feeling delighted and scared her at the same time and she wasn’t having any of it. She was a soldier, she couldn’t afford the luxury of such silly emotions and there were only 5 hours and 41 minutes left before the next day cycle started.


End file.
